Spells
Healing Restores 50 health to an allied target. (Cooldown: 2 turns) Can be purchased for 200 gold from the following locations: Knights' Academy, Garrison of the Order, Library Ruins, Karakol Port, Forsaken Village, Bear Forest, Ruined Temple, Free Village, Shady Grove, Witch's Swamp Fiery Arrow Deals 1500-1700 damage (alchemical) to an enemy target. Damage is reduced by 50% in PvP battles. (Cooldown: 2 turns) Can be purchased for 500 gold from the following locations: Eastern Fort, Western Fort, Pirate Camp Slowdown Decreases an enemy target's speed by 1. Duration: 2''' turns. (Cooldown: '''5 turns) Can be purchased for 350 gold from the following locations: Kronberg, Library Ruins, Forsaken Village, Bear Forest, Barley Grove, Engineers' Reservation, Watermill Junction, Shady Grove, Academy Tiltyard, Witch's Swamp Acceleration Increases an allied target's speed by 1. Duration: 1''' turn. (Cooldown: '''5 turns) Can be purchased for 250 gold from the following locations: Knights' Academy, Garrison of the Order, Karakol Port, Turtle Hill, Hunter's Camp, Eastern Fort, Engineers' Reservation, Northern Bay, Ruined Temple, Free Village, Gray Warden Garrison, Scouts' Camp, Pirate Camp Magical Armor Increases an allied target's defense by 4'''. Duration: 2 turns. (Cooldown: 4 turns) Can be purchased for 200 gold from the following locations: Karakol Port, Kronberg, Library Ruins, Forsaken Village, Hunter's Camp, Barley Grove, Northern Bay, Watermill Junction, Free Village, Shady Grove, Academy Tiltyard, Gray Warden Garrison, Western Fort, Scouts' Camp Resurrection Restores '''100 health to an allied target; resurrects slain units. (Cooldown: 5 turns) Cannot be purchased Available as quest reward in (amount): Hunter's Camp (2) Available as loot in Normal Battles (amount, chance): Desperadoes in Northern Bay (1-2, very low) Available as loot in Daily Quest fights (with chance): *Single fight of "Champions of Glory" in Forsaken Village (very low) *Second fight (druids) of "Anything but the Bees" in Bear Forest (very low) *Both fights of "Divine Judgment" in Eastern Fort (very low) *Second fight (forest guardians) of "Reconnaisance in Force" in Eastern Fort (very low) *Both fights of "Greens in a Village" in Barley Grove (very low) Available as loot inDaily QuestSide Quest fights (with chance): *Both fights of "The Hooded Conspirators" in Northern Bay (medium) Divine Shield Increases all of an allied target's resistances by 20%. Duration: 2''' turns. (Cooldown: '''6 turns) Cannot be purchased Available as quest reward in (amount): Hunter's Camp (4), Northern Bay (3) Available as loot in (with chance): *Both fights of Daily Quest "Soul Purification" in Ruined Temple (low) Entaglement Immobilizes a mortal or immortal enemy target. Duration: 1 turn. (Cooldown: 7''' turns) Cannot be purchased Available as quest reward in (amount): Library Ruins (1) Available as loot in (with chance): Forsaken Village (very low), Hunter's Camp (very low) Light Tread Increases an allied target's speed by 2. Duration: '''1 turn. (Cooldown: 6''' turns) Cannot be purchased Available as quest reward in (amount):? Available as loot in (with chance): Free Village (very low) Fireball Deals '''170-190 damage (alchemical) to an enemy target, and 50% damage to all enemies in a 1 cell radius of the target. Damage is reduced by 50% in PvP battles. (Cooldown Time: 4 turns) Can be purchased for 700 gold from the following locations: ? Available as quest reward in (amount): Eastern Fort (2x), Ancient Temple (4x) Available as loot in (with chance): Academy Tiltyard (very low) Chain Lightning Deals 190-210 damage (magical) to an enemy target, hitting up to 5 nearby enemies, with damage decreasing by 50% with each turn. Damage is reduced by 50% in PvP battles. (Cooldown: 5 turns) Can be purchased for 1000 gold from the following locations: cannot be purchased Available as quest reward in (amount): Engineers' Reservation (2x), Ancient Temple (2x) Available as loot in (with chance): King's Swamp "Forest Magic" army (very low)